¿Futuro Papá?
by Stellar BS
Summary: Ella actuaba extraño y él era lo suficientemente listo para notar que algo andaba mal, pero ni en sus más retorcidos pensamientos podría haber llegado a la conclusión que le presentaban sus amigos, ahora tendrían que actuar como espías 02xH


**Declaración****:** por si alguien en sus más retorcidos pensamientos llegó a pensar que GW me pertenecía, pues tendrá que volver a pesar porque no lo es, ni lo quiero, aunque debo reconocer que sería un excelente negocio.

Ahora esta idea surgió en un día de máximo ocio luego de ver Gundam Seed Destiny… y es un 02xH aunque claro que se centrará en mi amado Duito y en el resto de los pilotos…

**¿Futuro papá****?**

-es terrible- sollozaba una joven mujer de corta cabellera azulada recostada en una cama.

-calma, Hilde- intentaba en vano tranquilizarla un chico de ojos violeta.

-¿qué no vez cómo sufren esos pequeños?- replicó con la mirada empañada.

-Hilde, son gatos, animales, pueden valerse por sí mismos a esa edad- posó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

-eres un insensible- lo aventó con violencia.- son pequeños aún, míralos- él obedeció y miró la televisión.

-si su madre los dejó fue porque tan chiquitos no eran-

-¡cállate y vete ahora mismo de aquí!- gritó mientras le lanzaba un cojín.

-pe-pero ¿a dónde quieres que me valla? Duermo aquí- argumentó temeroso.

-a mí eso no me interesa ¡largo!- y sin más lo empujó cama abajo ante lo cual a él no le quedó más remedió que obedecer.

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

-¡cielos!- el sonido de una de sus vértebras le siguió al quejido del chico oriundo de L2. –Maldito sofá- agregó enviándole un puntapié al insultado objeto, para luego contorsionarse de dolor, el mueble había salido vencedor en tan inusual riña.

Pero algo tan estúpido como eso no le impediría ir a trabajar como lo hacía todos los días, no señor, él era un hombre responsable, empeñoso y muy cumplidor con lo que a sus obligaciones respecta y… humilde en su diario vivir.

Caminó por el pasillo que conducía a la que, hasta la noche anterior, era su habitación y ahí la vio aún dormida y tranquila, un ahogado suspiro abandonó sus labios, pero recordó que ella no quería verle, así que como el inteligente preventivo que era decidió marcharse sin despertarla y evitar de ese modo el seguro golpe que recibiría.

-a este paso terminaré por creer en la teoría de Trowa "la soltería es más que una forma de vida… es vivir"- y cerró la puerta tras él.

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

-…definitivamente el contingente del escuadrón a nuestro cargo debería ser reforzado- exclamó con el dedo alzado el 05.

-es una opción muy simple, Wufei, entre más personal, más dinero invertido ¿crees que nos financiarán nuevamente?- contrarió el 01

-Heero tiene razón- apoyó Trowa. –Será mejor que se entrenen un poco más, a mi parecer fue precipitado el hecho que inmediatamente los enviasen a patrullar, reconozcamos que ese sitio era peligroso - miró con especial detenimiento un graficó expuesto en un proyector que Quatre apuntaba. –además tenemos un presupuesto escaso-

-así es, por eso es que…- pero la intervención de Quatre se vio sorpresivamente interrumpida cuando un jadeante Duo hizo aparición.

-es tarde, Maxwell- encaró el único sobreviviente del Clan del Dragón.

-ya lo sé, no tienes por qué repetirlo- replicó mordaz. –Además tú también llagarías tarde si te tocará un tráfico del demonio y tu mujer te hubiese hecho dormir en el sofá- con sus manos cubrió su boca luego de haber dicho ese comentario que dicho sea de paso estaba de más.

-por lo visto al "gran shimigami" le tocó ver el lado cruel del matrimonio- sonrió burlonamente el chico de los ojos azul cobalto.

-convivencia- corrigió el aludido. –y sí, creo que estoy viendo lo peor de eso-

-¿y qué hiciste esta vez?- preguntó el árabe estratega del 'grupo'.

-no tengo idea- se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla que quedaba libre ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. –hace días que la noto extraña, come más, llora con facilidad, huye de mí y me culpa de todo- suspiró y frunció el ceño, pero cuando sintió que todos lo miraban extrañados, alzó la vista sonrojado.

-¿ustedes dos han…?- comenzó el piloto del 01.

-¿es decir ustedes lo han…?- intentó continuar un nervioso Quatre ante la mirada de duda del trenzado.

-nosotros ¿qué?- seguido de ese inocente comentario se escuchó un suspiro colectivo en toda la sala.

-lo que quieren decir es que si ustedes dos han intimado- concluyó Trowa, sereno como siempre, restándole importancia al asunto.

-pues claro…- contestó desinteresadamente- si querían saber eso sólo bastaba con que… un momento ¡esas cosas no se preguntan! Es de malísima educación… además no era necesario que lo supieran…-

-de hecho, si lo era- interrumpió el chico del fleco lo que de seguro sería un largo monólogo moralista de su compañero.

-¿por qué?- cuestionó infantilmente.

-porque de seguro está embarazada- siguió con el mismo tono de total relajo.

-ah con que eso era…- sus compañeros lo miraron en silencio porque sabían que…- ¡qué ella está ¿qué?- bueno, que su amigo era de reacción lenta.

-sólo es una suposición, para estar seguro deberías preguntarle- el chico estaba petrificado, pero despertó de su ensueño con ese comentario.

-¿y arriesgarme a morir de la manera más cruel y dolorosa imaginable? Jamás, además es imposible que esté embarazada- todos lo miraron de reojo –bueno, no es imposible, pero no lo creo-

-compruébalo- desafió Wufei.

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

-esto es ridículo- se quejó el mismo Wufei, el cual nunca pensó que su sugerencia fuera tomada de esa forma.

Los 5 se encontraban agazapados entremedio de unos arbustos.

-es increíble el hecho de que todos termináramos aquí- agregó Heero.

-no digas nada, reconoce que tienes curiosidad- contrarió el rubio.

-no dije lo contrario- se defendió.

-chicos, por favor cállense, Duo está nervioso- solidarizó Trowa.

-¿y tú desde cuándo te pones en el lugar de los demás?- preguntó el chino.

-desde que tengo una hermana que se empeña por que sea más sensible-

-silencio, el objetivo acaba de salir de la casa- interrumpió el 01, sus compañeros excepto Duo lo miraron de reojo ¿es qué este sujeto se tomaba todo tan seriamente?

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

Conducía distraídamente, ni siquiera había notado que un vehículo negro la seguía, iría a buscar a su amiga Dorothy a la casa que esta compartía con Quatre en un exclusivo condominio, tenían planeado ir de compras, aprovechando el día libre de Sally, un momento largamente esperado por todas, incluso Relena las acompañaría haciendo un alto en sus obligaciones ¡tenían tanto que comprar!

Su teléfono sonó justo cuando se detuvo en un semáforo dándole tiempo para contestar por medio del _bluetooth_.

-diga-

-Hilde, apúrate te estoy esperando- habló un voz muy conocida para ella

-Dorothy, lo siento mucho, me atrasé, ya sabes con 'esto'…- suspiró cansadamente.

-si lo sé y te entiendo, pero es que Relena llamó, dice que ya están en el centro comercial, sólo faltamos nosotras-

-¿Sally y Catherine están con ella?-

-sí, ya están allá- habló desde la otra línea la rubia.

-estoy cerca, pero el tráfico está terrible el día de hoy-

-me imagino, debe ser por el fin de la restricción-

-seguro-

-bueno, entonces te espero-

-si, nos vemos- y sin esperar contestación cortó la llamada, total se verían en unos minutos ¿no?

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

-¿qué quiso decir con 'esto'?- preguntó un nervioso Duo.

-al embarazo ¿a qué más podría ser?-

-no me ayudas, Heero- este sólo lo miró indiferente, a él no le importaba, no era su problema.

-esta idea de intervenir los teléfonos de las chicas fue la mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido- dijo un orgulloso Quatre.

-si ellas llegan a enterarse, dejará de ser un idea brillante-

-eres muy negativo, Wufei, además es por su seguridad-

-es violación de la privacidad-

-¿por qué siento que últimamente todos han cambiado? Antes ese comentario sería exclusivo de Quatre- comentó el ojiverde, mientras Heero daba un profundo suspiro.

-pasa mucho tiempo con Dorothy- argumentó el 01.

-tú no te haz vuelto un pacifista- una carcajada se dejó oír, pero una mirada gélida hizo que el trenzado callara de inmediato.

-yo no seré padre- y con ese comentario toda reacción del 02 quedó reducida a nada, un aura negra lo rodeó y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, por un momento lo había olvidado, pero su 'mejor amigo' se encargó de recordarle la razón de la misión.

-oigan, yo sé que a nadie le importa, pero ¿esto no es motivo de despido?- curioseó el circense.

-la verdad para el resto tal vez, pero nosotros somos veteranos de guerra, tenemos plusvalías- contestó el chino.

-no haberlas sabido antes-

-el objetivo a descendido del móvil- todos los presentes, menos Duo que aún estaba en un lamentable estado de impacto, suspiraron respondiéndose mentalmente que ese sujeto verdaderamente se tomaba las cosas en serio.

-Yuy, si algún día necesito un guardaespaldas sin duda tú serás mi primera opción- dijo el chico de cabellera negra.

Se formó un prolongado silencio, mientras cinco pares de ojos miraban por las ventanillas de aparcado vehículo.

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

-lamento la tardanza- ambas montaban a el auto de la alemana

-relájate, Hilde- le sonrió. –pero vamos ya-

-si, claro- arrancó el vehículo

-y dime ¿cómo te has sentido?-

-bien, con las pastillas que me recomendó el doctor, claro está-

-ya veo, amiga, pero lo importante es que estés tranquila y despejada, además de que te alimentes mejor-

-sí-

-apropósito ¿se lo dijiste a Duo?- indagó la nieta del Duque Dermahil.

-no, pero no creo que sea necesario-

-lo notará, no es tan tonto como aparenta ser-

-¿apostarías eso?-

-no, lo más seguro es que no lo note- ambas rieron de buena gana.

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

-es una lástima que Noin no pudiese venir-

-tenía trabajo que hacer, Cathie- respondió Sally.

-Relena, tu hermano explota a tu cuñada- la recién nombrada encogió sus hombros y le miró.

-te prometo que no es de familia- alegó a su favor.

-te creo- le sonrió la circense, para luego mirar hacia la entrada. –miren, son Hilde y Dorothy-

-que bueno que han llegado, me muero de ganas de comer algo- Sally dio pequeños brinquitos producto de la emoción.

-contrólate, que el sanatorio mental nos persigue, Sally- dijo a modo de saludo una de las recién llegadas.

-eso es cierto, desde hace tiempo- apoyó Relena, sonriendo, las otras dos también lo hicieron mientras inclinaban la cabeza. –Será mejor ir a comer algo- y con una aceptación general las chicas se dirigieron al patio de comidas.

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

-bitácora del alférez Barton: en mi larga y ajetreada vida he tenido misiones de todo tipo, algunas peligrosas, otras apasionantes y en algunos caso fallidas, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de la ridiculez como con esta y todo simplemente porque no quería trabajar el día de hoy- anotaba con fascinación en una pequeña libreta con el escudo preventivo en ella el piloto del heavy arms

-¿por eso viniste, Trowa?- preguntó un curioso Quatre mientras observaba. – Según yo tú parecías el más serio en esa reunión-

-simplemente no tengo ganas, me quedé ayudando a mi hermana hasta tarde ayer en la noche con la contabilidad del circo y bueno, soy humano después de todo-

-no te ofendas, pero ese cuento no te lo creo ¿qué pasó en realidad?- lo miró en forma pícara el 05.

-está bien- bufó. –Lo que pasa es que justo hoy tenía que reportarme con la coronel Une- por inercia todos retrocedieron un paso, capturando las miradas de las personas que circulaban a esa hora por el centro comercial.

-es de temer-

-ahora entiendo-

-no quisiera estar en tu lugar-

-¿un bebé?- las cuatro miradas se dirigieron a Duo ¡pobre tipo!

-según parece las chicas terminaron de comer-

-eso lo vemos todos, Winner- replicó de mala gana el chino.

-el punto es saber a dónde se dirigen- segundó el 01.

-si conozco tan bien a mi hermana como creo hacerlo, existen sólo dos posibilidades: la primera que valla al cine y la segunda y más probable, que valla de compras-

-¡por Kami-Sama! Que se dirijan al cine- rogó un asustado Winner. –Cuando Dorothy va de compras, yo quedo sin dinero-

-¿eres tú el que paga?-

-Heero, su familia se desentendió de ella y bueno… no me queda de otra- el piloto del Zero lo miró pensando que sobre eso él no tenía nada de que quejarse, jamás le tocó pagar nada por nadie y no lo haría por nada del mundo…

-silencio- todos obedecieron la orden del alférez y al parecer el nuevo líder de la 'misión'.

Quatre suspiró de alivio cuando vio que tomaron camino hacia el cine.

-¡qué suerte la tuya, Winner!-

-pagarás menos- bromearon el 05 y el 03 respectivamente.

-¿tenemos que seguirlas?- curioseó el chico de la trenza.

-¿quieres saber si serás padre o no?-

-pero eso no ayuda en nada, Quatre, además no veo nada extraño en su comportamiento-

-yo lo apoyo totalmente- aunque el tono del piloto del wing era el habitual, algo en sus palabras hizo que sus compañeros lo miraran interrogativamente.

-¿por qué?- preguntaron a coro.

Él no contestó, sólo miró significativamente un gran anuncio sobre el estreno de una película, al principio ninguno captó el mensaje, pero luego de un bufido seguido de una mirada intimidante lo entendieron.

-es… un… drama romántico- dijo tímidamente el oriundo de L3.

-no pienso entrar para ver dramas de niña- espetó el preventivo de origen asiático.

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

En la sala abundaban las parejas de enamorados que melosamente se abrazaban y besaban, había grupos de chicas solas y eso era absolutamente normal, pero ¿chicos solos? Era algo extraño, después de todo a los hombres les gusta la acción ¿no?

-es triste- murmuró entre sollozos Quatre ante la dramática escena de una despedida.

-es asqueroso- contrarió el soldado perfecto.

-¿acaso nunca haz besado a alguien?-

Quatre no recibió respuesta a su pregunta, pero era mejor, así podría concentrarse en su película, mas dicha interrogante quedó en la mente de los otros pilotos, eso era improbable ¿no?

El aludido no se inmutó y se dispuso a observar al grupo de mujeres delante de ellos, parecía concentrado hasta que un suspiro general de la sala lo hizo mirar la pantalla.

Lo que vio lo dejó con arcadas.

-eso es inmoral- comentó espantado el preventivo de negra cabellara.

-¿eso vienen a ver las muchachas?- segundó el 03.

-eso es irrealizable- todas las miradas fueron para el piloto con el pasado más engorroso de los cinco.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso?- escupió las palabras el 05.

-soy realista- se defendió Heero.

-eres un pervertido- contraatacó.

-soy hombre-

-eso responde a mi pregunta- declaró Quatre.

-cállense de una buena vez, es un cine, maldita sea- era difícil exasperar a Trowa, pero ellos lo lograban con facilidad.

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

-qué película tan linda- suspiró Relena a la salida del cine.

-sí, es cierto, el final fue bellísimo- aportó Dorothy.

-espero que los chicos no estén aburridos en su trabajo-

-te preocupas demasiado, Relena- sonrió Sally. –Hoy sólo tenían una reunión presupuestaria y Trowa tenía que dar un informe detallado a Lady Une sobre su fracaso en la nueva tropa que envió- finalizó.

-pobre de mi hermano, le toca siempre lo peor-

-no es para tanto, Cathie, la coronel no es un ogro-

-lo dices porque es tu jefa-

-lo digo porque es mi amiga-

Relena dejó de prestar atención a la conversación dado que sintió una intensa mirada sobre ella, pero trató de que no se notara, algo le indicaba que las estaban siguiendo, pero por la forma de proceder supuso de quienes se trataba, miró discretamente para cerciorarse, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común.

-esto lo reafirma- susurró.

-¿qué cosa?- le preguntó Dorithy.

-eh… no, no es nada, esperen voy al baño- se dirigió al grupo en general y se retiró sin esperar que alguna se ofreciese a acompañarla.

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

El vibrador de su celular le alertó de la llamada entrante, miró la pantalla con desgana, pero al ver quien era la persona que lo llamaba se paralizó y tragó saliva pesadamente, tenía la opción de ignorar la llamada, pero no era su estilo, así que reunió algo de valor y se alejó del grupo para contestar.

-diga- intentó sonar indiferente y serio.

-Heero ¿podrías decirme que se supones estás haciendo?- era fácil mentir cuando no se le está viendo, se dijo, así que pretendió sonar natural.

-trabajando, Relena ¿qué más podría estar haciendo?- listo lo había hecho, una mentirita piadosa.

-¿ahora trabajas en un centro comercial?- respondió perspicaz la rubia.

-¿centro comercial?- miró hacia ambos lados esperando verla, pero no lo hizo.

-sí, centro comercial- pausó esperando alguna reacción, pero nada llegó. -¿qué estás haciendo?-

-nada- se regañó mentalmente al descubrir que el tono inocente en él no funcionaba.

-contigo es imposible hablar, pero no me queda otra opción ¿quieres que todas se enteren de que las están espiando?-

-no- respondió rápido.

-habla-

-la culpa es de Duo, el muy estúpido quiere saber si Hilde está embarazada- soltó de manera autómata.

-¿Hilde está embarazada?- preguntó asombrada, pero los impactos duran poco cuando se ha tenido una vida llena de noticias asombrosas como la de ella: una familia que no era la propia, un hermano perdido y un título de nobleza por mencionar sólo algunas, es lo suficiente para hacer inmune a cualquiera. Así que continuó –es extraño que no me lo dijera-

-ni Duo lo sabe-

-pero dices que quiere confirmarlo ¿no es así?-

-sí-

-te ayudaré- sentenció con determinación.

-¿a mí?- preguntó dudoso, no era por él que estaban en eso.

-sí, veré que puedo hacer, te dejo, dales mis saludos a todos, te llamo más tarde- le colgó, él no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más, miró el aparato en su mano y bufó.

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

Mientras tanto el resto de los pilotos se encontraban a la espera de que su compañero terminara de hablar por teléfono sabían que el chico era de muy pocas palabras, el punto era que por su interlocutor parecía hablar mucho más que él.

-Relena- soltaron todos con pesadumbre.

-a veces me pregunto que hablan estando a solas- declaró Trowa con voz seria, pero un tanto curiosa.

-pues de seguro no hablan- punzó con una miradita pícara el trenzado.

-yo no soy como tú, Maxwell- contraatacó el piloto de Wing.

-eres muuuuuy cruel- ante esto el 01 se encogió de hombros y roló los ojos.

-¿qué quería Relena?- preguntó el siempre diplomático Quatre. Heero no se sorprendió de que supiese con quien hablaba.

-sabe que estamos aquí, el cómo lo supo: no lo sé y no es relevante…- se dirigió a Duo despectivamente mirándolo por sobre su hombro derecho. –Piensa ayudarte, pero yo me desligo por que esto es demasiado aburrido-

-seremos dos- se sumó Wufei.

-par de malvados- la voz chillona de Duo los hizo voltear.

-estás demente, Maxwell- sentenció el chino.

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

Relena colgó y sonrió para sí misma ¿quién no, cuando a acababa de descubrir a los veteranos de guerra en una misión de espionaje? Su gran talento le serviría algún día ¡era magnifico!

-¿qué estabas haciendo, Relena?- pregunto le Dorothy al motarla tan feliz.

-hablaba por teléfono con un…- dudó un segundo, pero se repuso rápidamente. –con un representante de una colonia… sí, con un representante-

-¿con el de L4?- preguntó con emoción la hermana de Trowa. –amo a ese hombre, es tan guapo… Relena preséntamelo, por favor…- y comenzó un largo monologo sobre lo bien parecido que era el sujeto.

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

-Barton, calla a tu hermana- el 05, que aún no se iba para sorpresa de muchos, comenzaba a exasperar a sus compañeros de equipo por lo quejumbrosos que solía ser, pero era Wufei y lo querían tal cual era ¿verdad?

-¡ya cállate de una maldita vez!- gritó un hastiado Quatre y luego se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. –p-perdón, yo no…-

-¡QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!- exclamó una muchacha que con su sola presencia heló la sangre del recién mencionado. -¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-

-¿Do-Dororthy? Y-yo pue-puedo explicarlo- todos veían la patética escena con diversión, no todos lo días se ve a un hombre sudar hasta el líquido que no posee por una mujer que al parecer tiene más autoridad que él.

-qué suerte la mía, no tengo que explicarle a nadie que…-

-¡Trowa Barton!- interrumpió una voz nada, nada amable. –dime ¿por qué no estás trabajando donde se supone laboras y estás en un centro comercial espiándonos?-

-no es mi cumpla, Catherine- se excusó. –es Maxwell.

-¿Duo?- preguntó Hilde que hasta el minuto se mantenía callada. -¿por qué?-

-porque quería saber si estabas embara…-

-¡HEERO!- lo interrumpió Relena de manera oportuna. -¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Eh?- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. El aludido la miró confundido.

-¿cómo que "qué me trae por aquí"? si tú sabes por qué estamos aquí- suficiente declaración para que todas las miradas se volcaran a la princesa, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina al piloto 01, ante lo cual este se encogió de hombros y no entendió.

-¿tú sabías que estaban aquí?- inquirió Sally.

-y-yo… bueno la verdad es que…-

-¿qué?- la motivó Hilde y Relena tragó duro.

-es que…- comenzó, pero Duo se acercó a ella y la silenció.

-creo que esto me corresponde a mí ¿no?- le sonrió a la joven política y esta asintió levemente con una sonrisa. –Linda- comenzó dirigiéndose a la azulina. –sólo me gustaría saber si tú…- respiró profundo. –si tú…-

-¿si yo?- cuestionó con una sonrisa.

-si tú estás embarazada- soltó. A Sally se le agrandaron los ojos los que casi se salen de sus cuencas, Catherine parpadeó muchas veces, Relena sólo miró la escena con más interés al igual que el grupo de hombres, Dorothy rió con disimulo, para el desconcierto de Quatre que estaba a su lado y Hilde no respondió al momento.

-¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?- reaccionó y muchas de las personas que se encontraban de compras se voltearon a ver al grupito.

-será mejor que busquemos otro sitio para platicar ¿no les parece?- todos asintieron ante la petición de Quatre ¡tan diplomático siempre!

o0O*BreakSystem*O0o

-¡¿cómo se te puede ocurrir que yo… que yo? Dios no puedo ni pronunciarlo- se quejaba la alemana.

-pero es que estabas actuando extraña y… buenos ellos- apuntó Duo a sus amigos.- me dijeron que tú estabas embarazada-

-¿y les creíste?- el shinigami asintió timadamente, todos sus compañeros aguantaron una risita y fueron golpeados cada uno por una de las mujeres, sobra decir quién a quién.

-pero te escuchamos hablar con Dorothy- se justificó.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- interrumpió la rubia nieta de Dermail.

-pues por Quatre, les tiene intervenidos los teléfonos ¿no sabían?- preguntó inocentemente el chico de la trenza… tan ingenuo. Dorothy ante eso se lanzó hacia el tierno oriundo de L4 y lo llenó de insultos y cuestionamientos de todo tipo.

-eso tiene una buena justificación bastante personal y no te la diré- sentenció Hilde volviendo al tema.

-creo que estamos de más aquí ¿no lo crees, Heero?- le preguntó Relena al 01 y este dio una cabezadita para confirmar. –vamos tengo algo de sed- ambos se dirigieron al centro comercial nuevamente. –Nos vemos luego- se dirigió a todos.

-hasta luego- se despidió Catherine. –es mejor que todos hagamos lo mismo, Trowa, vamos…- y así todos se fueron dejando a la pareja sola.

-eres un idiota Duo Maxwell- Hilde meneó la cabeza con resignación.

-pero… uff no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima- suspiró.

-¿tan malo sería?- preguntó lúgubre la muchacha ante la idea de que a su pareja no le agradase la idea de ser padre junto a ella.

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó distraídamente el trenzado.

-olvídalo- suspiró Hilde con una tierna sonrisa. -¿por qué no vamos a comer algo?-

-¡está bien!- gritó con entusiasmo el 02. Hilde cerró los ojos y sonrió abiertamente, Duo parpadeó y como si fuese iluminado de pronto su postura se volvió seria y declaro para sorpresa de la alemana. -¿sabes? No creo que sería malo, pero no creo que sea el momento. Ahora- volvió a ser el mismo de siempre con aire despreocupado. –Vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre, misiones como estas a uno le abren el apetito- y se adelantó. Hilde se sintió como su corazón latía de gusto y fue invadida por una cálida sensación… Duo no cambiaba, pero parecía estar madurando. Ahora quedaba un asunto pendiente que vería más adelante.

La venganza contra los demás pilotos por llenarle la cabeza de ideas a Duo y contra el mismo por ser tan ingenuo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas:**nada que decir… lo cómico no es mi fuerte, esta historia la tenía tristemente abandonada desde hace medio año… y ahora en pleno castigo sin mesada me animé a continuarla… y publicarla… aunque me costó bastante.

Extrañaba mucho publicar algo para éste fandom así que en cuanto la terminé la subí inmediatamente.


End file.
